


Too little,Too late?

by draco_sass



Category: The Voice (US) RPF, shevine-fandom
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Regret, Resentment, Supportive Gwen, Unrequited Love, supportive Behati
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draco_sass/pseuds/draco_sass
Summary: AU Season14Adam have had enough being bitter,and resentful toward Blake which lead to bitter fights between him and the country singer every minutes.All this happen due to his unrequited love for the tall man.So he finally decided to do what's best for both of them.Quitting the show and moving to England.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Shevine fic so please don't kill me if I made any mistakes.
> 
> AN: I dont own the characters etc.except this fic

Adam slam the door to his hotel room with enough force to cause the painting beside it,to fall down with a crash of broken glasses and silver.But he neither have the time nor the energy to even think about it.His mind and heart, too jumbled and heavy with anger, hurts and then guilts.

He had fought with Blake tonight at the "winner of the season 13 party" too,like what they mostly do these past two years.Not the friendly fights either,which usually end up with the two of them jerking around and then laughing their asses off afterward.Not the kind of fight that end up with Blake hugging and kissing him affectionately either.No it was not those kind of fights,but it was the kind of fight that make them resents each others in the evening and then leave them resenting each others more in the morning.

Adam dropped his tired body unceremoniously on top of the bed,covering his eyes with his hands to try to keep the tears away,but failed miserably.Guilts and shames and hurts are eating him from the inside.The fight tonight with the country singer had happened because  
of his own bitterness and jealousy,like always.

Blake had made an entrance along with Gwen,hand in hand,looking so much perfect with each others.And then Adam have been stucked again with jealousy and bitterness,like usual whenever he see or even read about the tall man love life with Gwen.Jealous because it was not him holding Blake's hand,and bitter because somehow he feel as if Blake have mislead him with those "I love you s" and affectionate hugs and kisses years ago.Only to take those back after the country singer start dating Gwen.

He gulped another shot of vodka,pointedly ignoring Blake who had come up to sit beside him to make friendly conversation.Adam had presented the man with his world class jerk attitude,pointedly ignoring him and replying to the tall man questions with sarcasms.Then the older man have left after putting up his attitude for an hour,with a frown on his face.And Adam had been too drunk to even feel bad about it.But now,here in his bed,sober and clear headed,he had been overcome with so much shames and guilts. 

Adam choked another sob,trying hard to keep the tears inside his eyes, even if he'd been failing to do so since minutes ago.The fight flash in his eyes once again,reminding him,that he's nothing but a jerk who deserved no good like what Blake had said to him tonight.He had been drunk,and seeing Blake and Gwen dancing and then kissing,looking so perfect together have burned him with so much jealousy and rage.And drunkenly he had act on those negative feelings,by making fun of Gwen of Blake relationship.Then Blake had drag him outside,hand raised to punch him but he'd stopped at the last moment.The tall man had then settled by pushing him hard aside ,and angrily said that a jerk like Adam doesn't deserved any good like what he have with Gwen and then left him outside with a disgust look on his usual kind,cheerful face.

Adam feel sick to his stomach just thinking about what he'd done.He abruptly left his bed,and rush to the bathroom, emptying biles and booze in the toilet bowl with tears free falling from his eyes. Sliding down to the cold hard floor,he'd decide he can't and won't do this anymore.He have to stay far away from Blake.All the resentments,jealousy, pain,guilts,shames,all because he's too damn near the other man.Staying away from the tall man is the only option for them to stop hurting each other.So staying far away from Blake,even if it'll kill him.That's what's he's gonna do.

******************  
2 weeks later after that incident,neither he nor Blake have talk to each others. Adam have decide to just stay silent instead of seeking the other man out to apologize.Who know,with his unfiltered mouth he could make the things between them even much worse.So he have stayed silent,ignoring everything.even TV shows,social medias,newspapers,magazines,you name it,just so he won't see Blake and Gwen together again.Its better that way.He need to forget the other man,and he will do so even if it kill him.

Carson had called earlier,reminding him to be at the studio for an interview.Miley and Blake will be there too.Its all part of promotions for the new season.Adam had really want to call it off but he need to make his announcement about quitting the show.And what's better than announcing it on a livestream interview? He'll just avoid Blake as much as he can and everything will be okay.

Adam arrived at the set that evening,20 minutes early.Carson and Miley were already there, beaming and hugging him warmly when he'd finally made it to the couches.Blake showed up 10 minutes later,looking beat and rumpled.Miley and Carson proceed to hug the country singer too while he totally and completely avoid even looking at the other man.Too much shames too much guilts.The stylists swarmed in after that,fixing their hairs and clothes and makeups and then left when the interviewer make an finally appearance, greeting them warmly before the camera rolls.

The interview begins with the interviewer asking them about the possible new coach.Carson have hinted that it will be a woman.Jennifer won't be coming back.And then it have lead to question about the possible coach who will produce a winner for this season.Carson have put his money on Blake while Miley have confidently state that,this season its gonna be her.Blake have answered maturely enough,saying that he's not so sure with hardworking and talented coaches around,pointedly ignoring looking at Adam.

"So Adam what do you think? Do you think its gonna be you this season?"

The interviewer asked,while Miley beside him shooked her head in disagreement,laughing in amusement.Carson nod thoughtfully and Blake was looking right ahead,hands clutched together,face straight like he don't even give a fuck about Adam.Maybe he really didn't,Adam thought bitterly.

"Lately I've been unlucky when it come to the winning streak so I'm not sure man.But it will be joy if I win this season.Its my last season after all"

Adam said shrugging,looking like he's without any care in the world.While his inside twist painfully.Just the thought of not seeing Blake anymore nearly made him choked with tears and screams due to the creeping feelings of incoming lost and pain.But he'd always been good at keeping a calm,uncaring face,which he find quite useful in situation like these.

"What? You're quitting!?"

Miley exclaimed,shocked.Carson, and now Blake too were looking at him as if he'd just confessed he's a serial murderer,disguised as a front man of a famous band.Adam feel like laughing and crying at the same time.

"Yeah I'm gonna called it quit after this season.Need to spend more time with Bee and Dusty Rose"

Adam lied through his teeth.He love Behati and his daughter more than anything else.So the spending more time with them, part is not entirely wrong.But he love Blake too.And all these years he's been on the show coz of Blake and he'd been okay with it,until now. It make him feel like a world class scum for using Behati and his daughter as a cover up for his lies.

"Well,everybody gonna have to call it quit today or tomorrow or later.Anyway your fans sure will throws a riot about this Adam.Any message for them?"

The interviewer proceed.Adam turned to Miley beside him,feeling her taking one of his hand in her owns and squeezing it in support.Working together in the show have really brought them together as close friends.Carson remained silent,looking at him in both confusion and understanding. While Blake? Blake was staring right at him,without even blinking or moving his eyes somewhere else.Adam suddenly feel so uncomfortable and naked.What if Blake know,the real reason about him quitting the show? Will Blake feel disgust and hate him even more for it? But right now it does not seem important anymore. After months,he'll be countries apart from the country singer.Adam will no longer be there to see the hate and disgust on Blake's face.A little mercy for him and his broken heart.

"They sure will.They're not my fans for nothing"

Adam jibed laughing and acting cocky to masked the pain he's feeling inside.All the while still pointedly ignoring Blake.

"But they need to leave the riots alone if they want to hear my new upcoming albums ever again.I hope they see this interview.One riot on my absence and there won't be any new songs from me for you guys"

Adam said both serious and amused.Of course his fans are not barbarians to cause riots cause he's quitting some show.He's quitting the show not singing. Adam just hope that they'll still support him after all this.

"Man I'll miss you.It won't be so much fun anymore without you in it"

Miley said,looking at him sadly.Adam squeeze her hands gently.He'll miss her too,even Carson,and more so,Blake.

 

"Thought we'll be together for a long time,but if that's what you want,then I support you"

Carson said,slapping his back in support.Adam feel like crying again.He feel like he'll be leaving his second family and home not only some show.Blake was still silent,no longer staring at him.But once again staring straight at the camera, face unreadable.

The interview has then proceed toward questions about new strategies,techniques etc which they all had answered with jibes and jokes at each other expenses like what they usually do.

Then the interview was finally over,and Adam had walked out smiling and fooling around.Both him and Blake still ignoring each others,even Carson and Miley have pointed it out.Then he'd excuse himself to the bathroom.To cry his heart out once he's inside the safety of the bathroom's walls.

*********************


	2. Chapter 2

Blake throw the last stack of hay he'd been carrying,down in the shed with much more force than necessary. Scaring away the clucking hens nearby,into panicked runs and attempted flights.Huffing in tiredness,he finally plopped down on the stacks of hay,wiping the sweat and grimes on his face with his shirt

He'd been back in his ranch since 2 weeks ago.Gwen had questioned him about his sudden need to spend time at his old place.And he'd given some excuses about wanting to enjoy the free time at his ranch before the new season begin.Gwen didn't look as if she'd believed him but she'd finally let him go with a shake of her head.Blake had feel so bad for lying to her.But he really need to be alone right now.To clear his head,to get away from the city lives that have always and will always remind him so much of Adam.He need to get over the feelings of hurt deep in his heart.Far from Adam.

He clearly remembered Adam saying he's gonna quit the show after this season,during their last interview.And the feelings of shock,hurt,lost,betrayal,anger and just emptiness that followed after.He'd felt as if somebody had punch him over and over in his guts.He'd look at the younger man,to seek clarifactions.Hoping that maybe he have heard it wrong,or maybe to hear Adam say that it was only a joke,and then they can all laugh about it .But then Adam had gone in to clarified that he's really quitting to spend more time with his family.Which is a bunch of bulls,since in the earlier days Adam had expressed that being on the show doesn't affect the quality time he spent with his family.So why now? 

Maybe Adam didn't want to put up with him anymore.And he have every rights not to.After what he'd said to the younger man during their fight at the celebratory party,its only understandable that Adam woul not even want to see him anymore.

Blake had not meant what he'd said to Adam that night.Not even one bit of it.But he'd been consumed with so much bottled up confusion,frustrations and anger and hurt,Adam having ignore him,fighting with him all the times,and pushing him away as if Blake is nothing but just an eyesore.He'd finally snap and had thrown those poisonous words at Adam's shocked,disbelief and hurt face in his moment of emotional turmoils.He had not even feel guilty about it,not until he's home with Gwen.Head finally clear,he'd gone straight to the bathroom and punch the mirror hanging on the wall.Until his hand are sore and bleeding and there's no more glasses to punch.Gwen had bust in looking panic and worried but he had send her off smiling and assuring that it was an accident.And Gwen had not believe his bullshits but had finally relent and finally leave him alone with tears in her eyes.

Sitting alone on the cold hard floor,hand still throbbing with pain and bloody, he'd really wanted to call Adam.To apologize.To plead to the man that he'd not meant any of it,not even one bit.Adam...so beautiful inside and out,and so kind to a fault,deserved every goods that there's in the world.But he's a coward and even the thought of talking to Adam made him feel sick to his stomach.Too much shame. Too much guilt.So it remained ,he'd not talk to Adam since then.

At the interview he'd look at Adam from time to time seeing the younger man smiles and jokes around with other people.It had hurt him like nothing else.Reminding him that once,he and Adam had been like  
that too.Then also,reminding him all too coldly that maybe they will never be like how they used to be.Ever again.

God know how much he'd wanted to shake Adam hard.Maybe it'll clear the younger man head.Maybe he's drunk.He wanted to hug Adam tight,to kiss his temples and then plead and beg to Adam not to leave.Not to quit.To stay with him.But at the end he'd let the younger man walk away like always.All the while feeling his already broken heart,breaking even more.The pain from the cuts in his hand suddenly seem so irrelevant with the pain he's dealing with in his heart right now.

**************************  
"Miley won't get you anywhere.I'm the right man for you"

Blake heard Adam hollered,while poking his tongue out at Miley.They're fighting again like usual.Kelly look on in amusement while he's left with nothing but just to enjoy this bittersweet moment,with Adam still here,while it still last.

The new season have gone on air a week ago,and while Adam would still talk and banter with him while the camera is still rolling,but once the camera is off,the younger man will go back to treating him as nothing more than just an acquaintance.

He really missed those times he'd spent with Adam way back,it feel like it had been ages ago.He even missed Adam silly nicknames for him.Most of the time now its "Shelton" not even "Blake".And God know he'd lost count of how many times he'd force himself to stay put in his chair and not go around hugging Adam,and showering the younger man with kisses because that's what he had wanted to do most of the time.He wanted to say and expressed his love for Adam like how he used to do a long times ago.But he feel he really is not deserving of either Adam's friendship,affections or even a place near Adam.

His heart keep on breaking.Things between him and Gwen are slowly falling apart too.He's falling apart.But he'll continue to smile and enjoy the bittersweet moment he still got with Adam,even if they're not on each other sides anymore.Because that's what you do for someone you love with all your heart and soul.

**********************


	3. Chapter 3

Adam slouched on one of the couches with his team,at the season 14 celebratory winner party sipping at the vintage wine in his hand from time to time.He's done with the booze,when there's one country singer around.Kelly's team had won,and the kid deserved the win too.Kelly has been such a great coach and leader moulding her team's potentials and talents.She really did deserve the first win as a coach.

God, his last season as a coach is finally over.So does his time with Blake. This time around,Adam gulped his vintage wine in one go.They're still where they're in since the night at the last season celebratory party.Sure they talk now,especially when the camera is rolling,and professionally outside the show.But that's where it end.Blake still avoid him.And he himself was following his decision of avoiding the country singer too,even if it kill him inside.Blake had come alone tonight without Gwen.A small mercy for Adam.

 

Adam had been sneaking glances at the taller man,God know for how many times tonight.He'd lost count.He want to study every contours of Blake,his smiles,his laughs,his dimples,his curls,and everything that is Blake.Adam's heart ache whenever he see the country singer hugging and laughing with someone else.Once upon a time It used to be Adam and Blake.

There's loud cheerings coming in from the makeshift stage where Kelly were standing on,given some speech and thanking the people for supporting her team.Then Kelly had left the stage and Carson had called his name ,probably expecting a farewell speech  
from him.Adam huffed,putting tthe glass of wine on the small table infront of him and made his way toward the makeshift stage,ignoring Blake on his way.

"As all must have already heard, Adam won't be coming back to the show,so how about some farewell cheers for Adam here?"

Carson said cheerfully,looking at the crowd who were now cheering and clapping and patting Adam on his back while he make his way to the stage.Adam wanted to cry.He's really gonna be leaving all of this behind?

"Adam,Adam,Adam..."

"Thanks everybody.I'm a rockstar,I'm used to the cheering and praises being the greatest that I am, but you all are making me blush right now"

Adam laughed.Its easier for him to fool and joked around rather than showing how hurt he's really in inside .The crowd laughed as expected.He'd always been good in making use of his cockiness and jokes to masked his pain and hurt.Adam feels like he's ten times much more better at it, at this very moment.

"You're never gonna change are you,you cocky punk?"

Miley asked,rolling her eyes at him,stifling her laughter.And Adam batted his eyelashes at her in answer.Miley throw her miniature pom pom from her purse at him in retaliation. The crowd laughed again before dispersing to enjoy the party.The night's still young.

Near the end of the party,Adam find himself sitting together with Blake,Carson, Miley,and Kelly at the couches in one corner,chatting about how this season went etc.And just like the old times,he'd even bickered with Blake too.

The conversations have gotten heated after Miley have accused him of being a lazy bum,and that Blake had done a real good job than him as a coach this season.Of course she's just riling him up,but hey no one gonna accused him of being a lazy bum and get away without putting up with his tirade first. Blake had bickered with him,when he'd accused Blake of being a more lazier hillbilly than him.And bickering with Blake again like how they used to,made Adam forget about all the aches inside, for a while.

********************  
Adam smiled,waving at the paparazzis and fans taking his pictures from across the gate.The cold hard seat he's sitting on at this airport,remind him all too coldly about what's lay ahead for him .This is it? This is the moment.He's really leaving.Far from his hometown,his friends,family.Far from Blake.

He waved and smiled again.Tears,shades away by the expensive sunglasses he's wearing.In the throng of paparazzis and fans,Adam was really hoping to see a giant of a man,with salt pepper hair,blue bright eyes and a smiling face accompanied by dimples on each sides,coming in to hug and kiss him,not letting him go.

But a fantasy will always remain a fantasy.The same fantasy he'd been having while standing at the altar,waiting for the woman who's going to be his wife at the end of day years ago.While he in his tuxedo had been lost in a fantasy where a certain country singer,had come in to scoop him away from the wedding .And then the two of them running away together to get drunk,or watch some basketball game together in Adam's couch or maybe forked some hay in Blake's ranch.Adam really had not understand why'd he want Blake to save him from his wedding at that time .He love Behati.He had been so excited when she had accept his proposal.But a year later he understood why.He love Blake too.

And Blake had not come.He had not even attend his wedding.Blake had not come today too. Adam walked toward the departures gate,fake smile still intact.But no longer able to hide the tears in his eyes as he flopped down in the comfy seat inside the plane

From the plane's window,Adam watch with numb eyes,as the scenery of his hometown flew by.If only the memories of Blake flew away from his heart too just like how the scenery of his hometown flew by his eyes too.


	4. Chapter 4

Blake drive through the busy LA traffic as fast as his car can go.No longer caring about breaking traffics rules at this point.He need to get to the airport.He need to get Adam.

(2hours ago)

Blake smiled as he shook hands with people in the room.Half of whom he does not even know.He had accompanied Gwen to one of her producer's party,to celebrate another successful album or something.He really had not wanted to go,but with things between Gwen and him going a bit sour now.He had accompanied Gwen, hoping to fixed their relationship back as much as he could.

That does not mean he's sure about his relationship with Gwen.Or how much further he wanted them to go together.He's confused,and he's not sure.Because in his heart and mind there'll always be one person too. He love Gwen but he love Adam too,and always will.He had really tried to make it work with Gwen.But still...  
He need to move on.Adam was married.The younger man love his wife and kid.There's no way the man will ever reciprocate his feelings.Adam does not seemed to even want to be friends with him anymore.

This time around,Blake gulped down his shot of whisky in one go.The burn in his throat not really doing anything for the painful burn inside his chest.

Gwen walked in toward him along with her producer,moments later.Kissing him the moment she's besides him.He kissed her back,while he's heart and mind were somewhere else.Wishing that the person he's kissing right now,is someone else.Someone with brown hair,mischievous eyes,and dimpled cheek.

Gwen broke the kiss,eyes watching him intently.And he ignored her confused and questioning looks.He feel like a world class asshole,a cheating bastard but he's too drain.He'd be better off alone in his ranch in Oklahoma, getting drunk and forgetting about anything and everything else.

Gwen quickly schooled her expression back,smiling while introducing him to her producer.Blake faked a smile at the man,once again finding himself shaking hands with unknown people.He feel like a total stranger here.This is not where he belong.

 

20 minutes into him faking smilea and shaking hands with strangers,his phone buzzed in pocket.He ignored it for a while but finally fished it out with an annoyed groan,after it kept ringing,surprised and a little bit worried on seeing the caller id.

 

" Behati.Everything alright? Is Adam drunk again or something?"

Behati never call him unless if she want him to drag Adam's drunk ass from some parties or pubs.They've been friends for a while.Behati is close with Gwen too.Doesn't mean that he does not feel jealous whenever he saw Adam kissing her or when they hug each others or something.It was also the only reason why he had not make it to Adam's wedding. He'd been too drunk and a bit out of it in his ranch to attend the ceremony.He's afraid he's going to ruin Adam's happiest day by doing something stupid like confessing his feelings to man.Or maybe kissing the younger man right at the altar.And he did not trust himself not to do really do those things.With his fear of losing Adam,seeing the man marrying someone else, overcoming his controls and common senses.Its better not to be near Adam.He didn't want to lose his friendship with the younger,coz that's what's gotten left for him.So that day,he'd drunk himself into oblivion,ignoring Adam's calls,and any thoughts about the younger man.

He's so lost in the bitter memories,he'd totally forgotten about Behati.He's just about to apologize to her,but she had went on...

"Adam's leaving LA for England.And he's not planning on coming back.Told me not to tell you about it.But I just want him to be happy.I want him to be happy even if its not with me"

Blake nearly dropped his phone to the cold hard floor with shock and surprise.Adam's leaving? Oh god.Blake clutched his phone hard to ear, but not a single word,left his mouth.His head is spinning,and his heart feel like its about to explode with the sudden feeling lost.He need to stop Adam. 

"Blake I know you're in shock,but you still have time to get to him.You still have time to make you both happy.Go get him"

Blake snap out of his trance,the moment he hear Behati  
say those words.Everything finally seemed to be falling in place.God! Why did not he see it before? Adam...

Blake replied a quick thank you to Behati before ending the call and rushing toward the exit.Praying that this time he's not too late.God,he will surely break apart this time, if he lost Adan this time too. He's running now,pushing through the throng of people.But stopped abrubtly when he saw Gwen waiting for him,at the door,face looking grim.

God please not now.

"Gwen..I'm.."

"Go Blake"

"What? Gwen.."

"Its alright Blake.I have always known that I'm not the one.And you've been great toward me.I know you really do care about me and I'm happy about that.But I think its time for you to go get your own happiness too.Go."

"Gwen.."

" Go Blake and say hi to Adam for me "

Blake hug her tight in gratefulness.He feel relieved and a bit miserable for hurting her and knowing that's its over between them.He really did care a lot about her.With one last kiss on her forhead,he let her go.He let the relieved finslly washed over him without guilts.And then he's running again.Running and praying that this time around,its not too late .For him and Adam.

****"*************"*****

Adam groaned,opening his swollen puffy eyes to glare at the person who's softly patting his shoulder.He did not know he'd fallen asleep,too emotionally tired and drained.

"Excuse me sir.Sorry to have disturbed your sleep,but someone want to see you"

Adam stare at the flight attendant, confused.Who want to see him in a fucking plane?

"Sir should I let him in?"

Adam continued to stare at the attendant for a minute before nodding his head in approval,too tired to even protest.Who wanna see him? Let them come!! Its not like he has much to do

"Thank you sir.I'll let him in"

Adam slumped more into his seat,putting his expensive sunglasses back on.And then he heard it.The familar clacks of cowboys boots.Adam sat up a bit straighter in his seat.Glancing at the door with both anxiousness and excitement.This can't be true.He must be dreaming.

Except that its not a dream

"Blake?"

"Hi Adam"

Adam gaped.Its really Blake! All of his 6.5 feet,blue eyes,dimples cheeks and salt pepper hair.Adam feel the tears prickling at his eyes.He really need to get a grip of himself.Maybe the country singer is just here to bid Goodbye to him.Adam thought bitterly,feeling his heart squeezed painfully at that.

The country singer was making his way toward him,smiling and looking anxious and awkward as hell.The taller man even tripped on one of the seat's footing.Adam would have laugh, if only he himself was not busy trying to keep his tears away from falling. 

Blake keep walking,all the while looking at Adam like he'd never seen him before,and stop when he'd reached the middle of the room.Adam watched on with anticipation and confusion,as the country singer cleared his throat awkwardly and then surprised Adam,when the began to sing.  


"I was so high, I did not recognize  
The fire burning in his eyes  
The chaos that controlled my mind  
Whispered goodbye as he got on a plane  
Never to return again"  


"But always in my heart"

"This love has taken its toll on me  
He said goodbye too many times before  
And his heart is breaking in front of me  
I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore"..

Adam gaped at the taller man.This time,letting his tears flows freely from his eyes.Blake continued to sing with his whole heart, while looking at him with so much regrets,pains,longings.And love.

 

"I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you"  


"'Cause I know that's what you want me to do"

"This love has taken its toll on me  
He said "Goodbye" too many times before  
And his heart is breaking in front of me  
And I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore"

 

Adam was sobbing freely now.He stood up and make his way toward the taller man .God he really love this man in front of him so much.It hurt.

 

"I'll fix these broken things  
Repair your broken wings  
And make sure everything's alright  
My pressure on your hips  
Sinking my fingertips  
Into every inch of you  
'Cause I know that's what you want me to do"

"This love has taken its toll on me  
He said "Goodbye" too many times before  
And his heart is breaking in front of me  
And I have no choice 'cause I won't say goodbye anymore"

 

"I wont say Goodbye Anymore......"

Blake end the song looking at him,his bright blue eyes filled with tears.And Adam couldn't stop himself anymore.He run toward him hugged the man tight,while sobbing uncontrollably. Damn it!

He feel the other man, instantly hugging him back even more tightly, kissing his temples and face as if he doesn't want to let go of him ever again.

"I love you Adam.God I love so much.Sorry if I was too late .Sorry darlin'"

Adam heard Blake confessed,voice rasped with too much emotions..

"Blake.."

I love you too,I love you too so fucking much"

Adam choked between sobs still clutching hard at the other man.He never want to let go of this ever again.Blake continued to kiss his temple and cheeks,and then turn his head back to look at Adam intently"

" In a sexual way?"

Adam choked with both tears and the incoming laugh on hearing the taller man used his very own famous line on him.He grabbed the country singer's stubbled face in his hands and let the other man hear what they both want to hear.

"Totally in a sexual way"

Blake laughed at his answer as expected.Adam find himself laughing too.He's so happy right now.He never thought he'll get to be as happy as this,ever.Adam feel even more happy,when Blake pull him even closer to himself,stare into his eyes with so much love,before kissing him gently.Adam kiss back,letting himself be lost in the kiss.Their first,to the many more yet to come.

End.


End file.
